West Lanthanide-Actinide, Periodic Table
| subdivision_type1 = Country | subdivision_name1 = Periodic Table | subdivision_type2 = State | subdivision_name2 = Metal | subdivision_type3 = Oblast | subdivision_name3 = Lanthanide / Actinide | subdivision_type4 = Municipalities | subdivision_name4 = 5 in total (see list) | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | cantonese = | english = | french = | japanese = | putonghua = | arabic = | esperanto = | russian = | uyghur = | korean = | portuguese = | spanish = | other_languages = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_km2 = 495.7 | area_land_km2 = 198.1 | area_water_km2 = 297.6 | area_urban_km2 = | area_rural_km2 = | area_metro_km2 = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_total_ha = | area_land_ha = | area_water_ha = | area_urban_ha = | area_rural_ha = | area_metro_ha = | area_blank1_ha = | area_blank2_ha = | dunam_link = | area_total_dunam = | area_land_dunam = | area_water_dunam = | area_urban_dunam = | area_rural_dunam = | area_metro_dunam = | area_blank1_dunam = | area_blank2_dunam = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 23 | population_as_of = 2015 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | population_change = | population_change_from = | timezone1 = Periodic Table Standard | utc_offset1 = +12 | timezone1_DST = Periodic Table Daylight | utc_offset1_DST = +13 | postal_code_type = Administration Codes | postal_code = 057, 058, 059, 060, 090 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} West Lanthanide - Actinide (2015 population 23; Traditional Chinese: 西鑭錒; Russian: Весть лантанидов/актинид) is a community on western Lanthanide - Actinide Island in southern Periodic Table Region. It is the largest community on the island, and straddles between Lanthanide and Actinide States. It is comprised of a cluster of settlements spread over 5 municipalities. In the past, the community is home to near a thousand. A serious laboratory incident has forced many to evacuate. Today, only 23 resides in the community. In the summer. the population can exceed 100 with tourists and visitors. Despite the island has a high content of radiation pollution, the community is one of the few areas on the island with an acceptable level of radiation by the standards of the regional government. The residents of the community have petitioned to merge the five municipalities to form the municipality of West Lanthanide - Actinide. The regional government has not responded to the request. Municipalities Despite there are officially 5 municipalities comprising the community, the local residents refer to the municipalities as clusters (referring to the cluster of buildings in the municipality). Thorium Thorium (Traditional Chinese: 釷, Russian: торий; population 9) is located on the southern shores of the island, the cluster is the only inhabited municipality in the Actinide Oblast, and the largest cluster in the community. By default, the municipality is the capitol of the Actinide Oblast. Cerium Cerium (Traditional Chinese: 鈰, Russian: церий; population 7) is located on the northern shores of the island, and at the centre of the community. Cerium is at the junction of Lanthanide Road and Thorium Road. Most of the commercial and public activities and services occur in Cerium. Lanthanum Lanthanum (Traditional Chinese: 鑭, Russian: лантан; population 4), is located on the northwestern tip of the island. It is the transportation outlet of the community and of the entire island. The township is home to the Island Public Pier, where weekly ferry services operate to and from Strontium. Lanthanum is also the western end of Lanthanide Road, a gravel highway servicing the north shore of the island. Neodymium Neodymium (Traditional Chinese: 釹, Russian: неодим; population 2), is the community's easternmost extent. It is located on the Lanthanide Road, and contains a service station before the highway stretches east 120 km into the wilderness. Praseodymium Praseodymium (Traditional Chinese: 鐠, Russian: празеодимий; population 1), is east of Cerium and west of Neodymium. It contains only of one structure, and a permanent population of 1. See also * East Lanthanide - Actinide Category:Periodic Table Region Category:Lanthanide Oblast Category:Actinide Oblast